


CJ By Chris

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: I sit in the third row and watch her up there every day, doing what she does best, in her arena. Every so often those eyes will swing my way, lock with mine and cause me to go weak in the knees.





	CJ By Chris

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

She has come-to-bed eyes. Heavy eyelids over almond shaped globes of misty water blue. The effect is emphasised when she curls up the corner of her mouth in that knowing smile. I sit in the third row and watch her up there every day, doing what she does best, in her arena. Every so often those eyes will swing my way, lock with mine and cause me to go weak in the knees. It’s irrelevant that I’m seated the effect is the same.  
She knows the effect she has on me. That’s where the smile comes in. After she’s locked eyes with me and seen the effect she has, then she smiles. She knows I’m still watching her as her eyes scan the room, lip curling up at the side. After the briefing I watch her float out of the pressroom, turning to look back towards my seat just for a second.   
It’s much later on in the day when we next meet. I hear the key turn in the lock and she enters the apartment. I’m waiting in the living room as she walks along the hall. Turning into the room I see the smile on her lips first, then I scan up to gaze into those enticing eyes.   
Without a word she walks over to me, standing close enough that I can feel the warmth of her breath on my face. We don’t need to talk; the eyes and the smiles are our communication. Her eyes are telling me to kiss her. So I do.  
As I kiss her gently I feel her hand snake around my waist, pulling our pelvises together. Any distance between us is removed as her body settles into the shape of mine. My lips gently pulse against hers, tasting the sweetness of her lipstick and remnants of earlier cups of coffee. She pulls my lower lip between hers and sucks ever so softly on it. I feel my heartbeat increasing rapidly.   
As our kisses deepen her hand slips underneath my shirt and begins to stroke my lower back, sending shivers across my whole body. I can feel my nipples hardening. I slide my hands up her sides, underneath her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders. She allows it to fall off, quickly replacing her hands on my back after it is removed. My own hands fall down to wander over her rear, gently squeezing and kneading.  
Our lips reluctantly pull apart, leaving us both to gasp for breath, chests heaving, as more clothes are discarded. We stand naked in the middle of the living room, still not a single word spoken. I put my arm out and rest my hand flat against her chest, revelling for a moment in the simplicity of feeling her heartbeat and cool skin beneath my palm. She shifts her stance, pushing her chest towards me and I can tell she urges for my hand to slide down towards the rigid, rose shaded nipple beneath it. I comply, as eager for the touch as she is.   
As I roll the firm nub between my fingers a moan escapes her lips and her body heaves. She is trembling ever so slightly now, heart thudding. The lids of her eyes are heavier still as she rolls her head back. Her long, lean neck is exposed before me and, unable to stand the space between us any longer I lunge for it. My lips attach to the soft skin along the side of her neck, the sensitive hollow beneath her ear down to the ridge of her collar bone, as my body presses to hers and my fingers still curl upon her breast.   
It’s as if some restraint in both of us has snapped as we kiss and caress each other with increased fervour now. I lick a trail up her neck with the very tip of my tongue and again am rewarded with that guttural moan. She turns her face towards me again seizing my lips, her tongue thrusting into my mouth. Her hands are moving across my body and I struggle to keep up with them and the points of pleasure they ignite. I continue to tease and toy with her breast, my other arm holding her flush to my body and my leg inching forward, parting her thighs and nestling between them. I use my hand in the small of her back to encourage her to thrust onto my leg and hold her through the resulting shudders as her most sensitive pleasure point finds friction against my hipbone. Her height allows her to rub against my hip whilst I repeat my assault on her neck and I feel her warmth all over me.  
I hear the moans that fill the room and realise that it is not only she now, but I also, groaning and sighing as my arousal increases. She must be now tired, or possibly incapable, of standing any longer as she lays her long, lean and bare torso down on the couch, pulling me with her. I settle my body to the side of hers, legs straddling her thigh causing shockwaves to ripple through me as she raises it slightly. We gaze into one another’s eyes, breath coming in short gasps of anticipation as my fingers gently begin to trace a path from her knee upwards on the inside of her leg.   
Knowing exactly how much, and exactly where she wants me I move slowly, teasing and drawing out her pleasure. Beneath me her body wriggles, hips and thighs rising off the couch as they seek the fulfilling pressure my fingertips offer. Ripples of arousal course through me as her movements increase the friction upon my own sex. She is gulping air into her lungs, causing breasts to heave tantalisingly and divert my attention. She groans, impatient, moving my minds focus back to the job at hand, my fingers now only inches from where she wants them the most.   
As a low whimper escapes her and she bites her lip any last ounce of restraint I had vanishes and my fingers plunge inside her warm, wet, welcoming centre. She cries out loudly and ecstatically, repeating my name over and over as I thrust within her. I curl the tips of my fingers inside and feel the resulting shudder through her whole body. As I help her climb towards the peak of her pleasure I feel her body begin to tense beneath me and it makes me tremble and throb along with my love.   
Sliding my arm around her I pull her close, as close as we can physically get. Our legs scissor one another and my hand pulses between her thighs, sliding in and out with her sweet juices running all over. Alternating between the thrusts and curling of my fingers within, and circling around the outside tip of her pleasure, I rub my own dripping sex along her leg. The combination of her moans and cries by my ear, the sweet warmth of being inside her and the spasms of her body as she begins to crest pull me along with her. We’re both so close.  
Her lips flutter against my ear and she begs me to push her over the edge. My body convulses against hers, the two of us pulsing as one as I delve deep within her one last time. My fingers slide out and across the pinnacle of her need, the throbbing bud that releases all within her. Screaming out my name and gripping onto me with all that she has shudders explode through her body surging through mine in a ripple effect. We peak as one, fusing together in a culmination of our love and desire before floating back down to earth, entwined.   
Sated and exhausted we lie together, naked, on the couch in the living room, at the end of a long day. In only a number of hours from now we’ll be back in the White House, separated again. She’ll be up there behind the seal of the president, glowing in front of the world. I’ll sit in the third row and watch, waiting to catch her eye. Waiting for the smile to curl her lip.   
But for now we’re together. We’re together, happy and comfortable, safe in one another’s arms and in the knowledge of our love. For now that’s enough.


End file.
